


My Girl (Fem! Saruhiko x Yata Misaki Drabble)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderswap, K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: In an attempt to get more attention from her boyfriend, Saruhiko shamelessly flirts with a flustered Shohei.Drabble, genderbent Saruhiko





	My Girl (Fem! Saruhiko x Yata Misaki Drabble)

“U-Uhm, Saruhiko, what are you--”

“Just play along~”

Fushimi lightly ran her fingertip along Shohei’s jawline, a gentle smirk adorning her features as the boy looked at her with a flustered face. She knew exactly what she was doing; it had been a couple weeks since she had really been able to spend time with her boyfriend, since he was either busy or too tired to do much else other than talk with her. Luckily for her, she knew just how to ignite the fire inside of him, and it involved a whole lot of flirting with other members. It might have come across as scandalous, but she knew what she was doing.

In a matter of moments, she saw her boyfriend walk into the bar, skateboard in hand as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'Show time~'

She took Shohei’s hat from his head and placed it on her own head, tilting it slightly to the side as she gave him a small smirk.

“Does it look cute, Shohei~?”

“Y-Yeah, uh, really cute...”

She giggled and put his hand on her knee, running her fingers through his hair playfully. 

“Your hair is so soft~ Like a bunny.”

“O-Oh, thanks, Saruhiko...”

She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw her boyfriend looking right at them, his jaw clenched as his hands balled into fists.

'Jackpot~'

Yata didn’t like what he saw. He didn’t like it one bit; that was his girl. What did Shohei think he was doing? In a matter of seconds, Yata crossed the room and pulled Fushimi into his arms by her wrist before hitting Shohei on the top of his head.

“Oi, keep your hands off my girl, Shohei! The only one allowed to touch her is me, ya got it?!”

“B-But Yata, you don’t under--”

“Just keep your paws off her, alright?!”

Yata pulled the hat off of his girlfriend’s head tossing it right at Shohei’s face before pulling Fushimi upstairs, his grip on her tight. She couldn’t help but giggle a bit.

'Aww, poor Shohei. I’ll have to explain to them later so there’s no hurt feelings~'

She looked at her boyfriend and smiled softly to herself. 

'But for now, I’ll just enjoy him~'


End file.
